


A Romantic Night In.

by ChiMedCreeker19, MedHeadsUnite



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Every damn time, F/M, He Thinks She's Simply Irresistible, She Just Can't Get Enough, that leads to manstead love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: Because, well, who doesn't like happy Manstead, especially when they're making each other happy? :DEnjoy!CMC/MHU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To Team Manstead,
> 
> Thank you for encouraging our obsession with all things TD/NG (Because duh, those two are absolutely total friendship goals!) and Manstead.
> 
> This one is especially for you...  
> CMC and MHU.

Nat sank down into the tub, "Longest day EVER."

Will groans, yawning, "I am so glad we invested in this hydrotub."

"Jets please, and well, you," Nat grins.

Will turns the jets on, "Hmm? What part?"

She feels herself go breathless, "Every. single. one,' she whispers in his ear, the desire in her tone apparent.

He lifts her up to get her in comfortable position and to enter, then he waits as she relaxes, 'Fuck," she whimpers, throwing her head back at the sudden feeling of him inside her.

"God damn!" he yelps in pleasant surprise as her warmth wraps around his length, "Fuck Nat, so good!"

"Mhmm," she nods, nibbling on his jawline and grinning as he gasps at the playful tug on his ear, "It always is."

"Oh god yes, yes it is," he moans happily with a gentle thrust upward.

"Oh... god.." she moans, "I love it when you do that."

"I love how you think I don't know that," he whispers, thrusting deeper.

 

"God babe," she groans, "So good."

He picks up the pace, "You're incredible."

With a few timed synced movements, the spousal duo found themselves spilling over.

She pressed her lips to his with a grin, "Let's be real!"

He laughs, "That's the other reason we invested in the hydrotub!"

"I knew it," she whispers against his lips and playfully tugging on his bottom lip.

"Natalie," he pouts.

"Don't pout," she sighs.

"Why not?" he pouts again.

"Stop it!" she frowns, leaning up to playfully nibble on his earlobe, "You know what you pouting does to me!"

"Just like you and the way you breathlessly whisper in my ear," he swoons.

"Okay, fair enough."

He sighs happily at the fresh warm water, purring in her ear, "This is perfect."

"Romantic night in with the love of my life?" she inquires with a grin, "There's absolutely nothing better."


End file.
